1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance shaft module of an engine, in more detail, a technology associated with the structure of a balance shaft module which makes it possible to reduce power loss of an engine and improves fuel consumption of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Balance shaft modules are provided to attenuate and reduce vibration of an engine, usually disposed under the cylinder block to operate with the crankshaft, and sunk in the engine oil of the oil fan.
Therefore, when the engine is in operation, a balance shaft 500 having the shape shown in FIG. 1 and included in the balance shaft module causes oil churning while rotating in the engine oil.
That is, the churning is a phenomenon in which a rotator hits fluid, and in this configuration, balance weights 502 of balance shaft 500 hit the engine oil in rotation.
The churning causes loss of rotational power, excessively consumes the oil, increases the oil temperature, deteriorates fuel efficiency, and produces a noise.
The problems of the churning described above are based on rotational resistance that balance weights 502 receives from the engine oil while rotating.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.